The invention concerns an electrical hand tool device, in particular, a percussion drill or a drill hammer, comprising a spindle that can be driven by a drive motor and which cooperates at one end thereof with its tool support, and with a percussion means for axially moving the spindle in a percussion position, wherein an adjusting means is provided for adjusting the spindle between the percussion position and a rotary position.
Electric hand tool devices, in particular, percussion drills and drill hammers which have both a percussion position of the spindle, in which the spindle performs an axial translation motion, and a rotary position, wherein the spindle only executes a rotary drive, have an adjusting means between the two positions. In principle, a combined percussion/rotary position may also be provided, in which the spindle is driven both in a rotary and percussive fashion.
A hand drill of this type comprising a means for switching between the operation modes of drilling and percussion drilling is disclosed e.g. in EP 0 755 756 B1, in which the drill spindle is supported against an axial bearing in the rotary drill operating position, wherein the axial bearing is designed as a rolling bearing and the adjusting instrument acts on the drill spindle via this rolling bearing.
A further embodiment of a corresponding drill is disclosed e.g. in EP 0 399 714 B1 which concerns a force-operated drill, comprising a operation mode changing mechanism for changing the mode of operation of the drill between one mode of operation without percussion drilling and one mode of operation with percussive drilling, wherein the mechanism for changing the modes of operation contains a first rigid and a second elastic component.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to present an electric hand tool device, whose adjusting means provides a maximum adjusting path in order to also provide a sufficient adjusting path for percussion means with large notch depression.